Biggest Mistake I've Ever Made
by Chuzzlechampion
Summary: WARNING: (PG-13 ) Contains mild gore, innocent sexual references, and oc's! Michelangelo was a young, vigorous turtle. Until one fateful night when everything went downhill. You will witness drama, violence, revenge and sacrifice in this tmnt tale. Along with adventure and confusion. And to top it off, many family feuds.
1. Chapter 1

{**PREPARE FOR FEELZ!**}

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Michelangelo stood directly in the center of the lair entrance, weighing in his mind weather or not it was worth it to return to his family.

It had nearly been two years when this whole drama bomb went off. He had done many things he regretted and wished to take back, he had gotten numerous tattoos, symbols, masks and weapons. All rewards for his bravery in acts of "Good Deeds". Several times he had changed clans, the first being his father's of course, then being forced into the foot clan, sent off to Japan to the Bradford dojo to receive specialized training, he had even traveled through Asia for a short period of time. Many events had come and gone through the turtle's young life, so fast yet so long. Many scars had left behind memories, memories left behind nightmares, nightmares left behind guilt, guilt led to anger, anger turned to more scars, then the process had repeated itself many a time.

The young clad began to step in, but quickly stopped at the sound of simultaneous trio of cries from one of the bedrooms, undoubtedly the triplets he bore with his fiancé, whom thought him to be dead for a long time. He saw his older brother, Leonardo, mask tails' flicker as they disappeared down the hall the cries came from, then Donatello and Raphael walk into the kitchen, they all looked different. What would they say? Worry struck at him, could he just waltz in after all the pain he had caused his family?

No, he couldn't bring himself to do it. So the freckled turtle whipped around and bolted the whole way back to the place he now called home, now a small shed on a rooftop. He frowned and threw his duffel bag on the splintered, wooden floor, then face-planted onto the dusty futon he used for a bed.

He groaned in frustration and pummeled the pillow a few times to soften it and from anger. "Why can't I set things right?!" He growled at himself into the fabric and closed his eyes tightly, furious with himself on the inside. "I'm so sorry," He whispered, pulling out the crumpled and waterlogged photo of his whole family, only missing his children from the scene, "I let you all down countless times. I was a burden to you all, I failed at being a friend, a father, a husband, a son," He stopped, pausing at the word he loved so much but was forced to hate, "A brother.."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Two years & six months later..**

"Raph, look out!" Leonardo cried, tackling his brother away just as the large Kunai knife whirred past his head.

Raphael grunted, "Leo! I had him!" He growled then paused seeing a scrap of fabric float away from his mask, "Thanks.." He muttered then shoved Leonardo off with his feet.

Donatello and Michelangelo stood back-to-back, surrounded by a smaller group of foot-bots. "Uh, I get the ones to the left and you get the ones to the right!" Donatello suggested, giving his Bō staff a whirl before pressing the button below the handle, making the Naginata blade jolt out into place.

"Your right or my right?!" Michelangelo asked and ended up crashing into Donatello.

"YOUR RIGHT!" The purple clad snapped and stood up, once again taking the formation of back-to-back.

Rosabella rolled her eyes and jumped into a split kick between two foot soldiers, using one foot to kick each of them in the face, then landed back with a small 'thump'. "Amateurs," She muttered, dusted her hands, then ripped her Tessan fans out of their holsters, preparing for the oncoming attack.

Leonardo frowned then felt something buzz past his head. He whirled around and gasped, seeing Karai standing in his path.

"Hello, Leonardo." She said smoothly and twirled her miniature katana before leaping down to be face to face. "Our foot-bots are a lot more challenging to your team by the looks of it." She snickered and stood casually, putting a hand on her hip and looking at the nails on her free hand.

Donatello and Michelangelo pressed their carapaces closer as they now only had two foot of space between them and the foot-bots' blades. "Donnie, what do we do now!?" The orange clad asked with panic in his voice clearly.

"Mikey, the rotating shell-shock!" The olive turtle commanded. Michelangelo's eyes brightened as he heard his combination Ninjutsu move name that he made up himself.

He grinned and put away his Nunchaku with a nod, "Whatever you say bro!" He exclaimed and hooked elbows with Donatello.

Donatello nodded and also slid away his weapon into it's slot. "You get heads, I've got tails!" He nearly shouted over the commotion of his other brothers' fighting.

His little brother nodded as well, "Got it! Spin me to the left!" He said excitedly and grinned as Donatello hoisted Michelangelo onto his back, spinning counter clockwise at a rapid pace. He giggled and straightened out his legs as they smacked away numerous foot-bots then jerked himself downward, this time hoisting Donatello up and repeating his actions, letting his brother take out the ones he had missed.

A group of foot-bots had managed to corner the turtle with the lightning bolt chip in his shell. He growled and fought like a cornered wild animal, barging straight through the crowd of disguised Kraang tech to look like humans and completely ignoring the scratches and cuts he gained through the process. He smirked looking at his work of destruction and wiped his lip with his thumb. "That's how it's done." He praised himself and leaned against the air duct unit, crossing his arms and watching Rosabella and his brothers' finish off their opponents as well.

Rosabella slammed the last two heads together, grinning at the sparks that sputtered out. "Score for the girls team!" She shouted gleefully and smirked leaning against the wall not that far from Raphael. "That is how it's done."

"There is no girls team!" Raphael exclaimed, looking at her and shaking his head as he turned away again. "Women, I'll _never_ understand them.." He muttered below his breath and observed Leonardo still fighting.

Leonardo jumped over Karai's blade multiple times and kept backing up as he struck out with his twin Katanas. "Karai, this is getting out of hand!" He shouted, then before she could reply he yanked her into an armlock and rammed his elbow into her back, causing a small snapping sound of her ribs taking the impact. She yelped and smacked to the ground with him still grasping her wrist. "Leave my family and friends alone!" He demanded then released her. Huffing a satisfied grunt, he sheathed his Katanas and turned around walking past his team.

"Let's head home before back-up comes in," He muttered, "We can't risk another fight tonight."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

{**Well? How do you like it so far? Feelz are starting up soon, I just don't want to confuse anyone, comment your thoughts and your hunches about what's going to happen, or I should say has happened. Hope you enjoy it!**}


	2. Chapter 2

Time was taking it's toll on the Hamato boys, their wounds, although minor, needed to heal before their Master would let them leave the lair. It had been a nice long month since the fight, the foot bots left their marks, that's for sure.

Raphael had received a slash over his right knee, which concerned Donatello and Splinter, for Raphael's knees weren't in the best of shape. Leonardo had gotten a slice mark down his plastron, starting at his right shoulder, and ending at his left thigh; although it wasn't deep enough to cut through his shell, it was still permanent, and very visible at that. Donatello had gotten clipped on the left shoulder, nearly dislocating it, that too left a scar, still fresh for the time being. Michelangelo had dodged a near death blow, a foot bot had tried to jam it's Naginata blade through his skull, resulting in a slice across his right cheek, below his eye. Although they had gained other wounds these marks would be there to remind them of that fight, the ones that actually held memory to how they received them.

At the moment they were all scattered throughout the lair in their usual areas.

Leonardo was watching _Space heroes_, although he usually was happy to be having the time to do so, his face wore a bored expression.

Raphael sat on the couch _conveniently_ reading his comics, glancing at the screen every so often.

Donatello was in his lab, rummaging around in tools for his next creation.

Michelangelo lay upside down on the beanbag, reading his comics quickly; even if his brothers' say he was stupid or dumb, he was a very fast reader. "Sensei?!' He called, more like a whine, "Can we leave the lair now?!"

"Are your wounds healed yet?!" Splinter called from the dojo, sounding exasperated.

"Um... Yes!" The orange clad called back and grinned.

"Not yet!" Splinter said, knowing the tone in his son's voice.

The freckled turtle's face dropped and he flung himself facedown into the beanbag.

That answer left simultaneous groans sounding through the lair, everyone was restless and wanting to run around, tired of healing. Their injuries wouldn't need their wrappings soon, the they would be free to go about patrol as if nothing happened, a mere setback.

"I'm gonna go talk to him, it's pointless to let us stay here when everything's past scabbing over." Leonardo stated and stood, brushing past Raphael and quickly walking into the dojo from a rare impatience that hardly occurred him.

"Good, I wanna get outta dis place! Geez, it's like we're fourteen again!" Raphael complained and hopped up restlessly, going over to the punching dummy in the corner.

Standing up and huffing, Michelangelo muttered with a glum tone, "I'm gonna practice my dancing I guess.." He then went over to the closet containing the cardboard dance floor.

Pop music started sounding through the room, Raphael's fists pounding the dummy to the beat, Michelangelo spinning and dancing on the cardboard and grinning faintly as he didn't miss a beat.

A few minutes of this had passed then a grinning Leonardo ran out of the dojo into the main room. "Patrol time!" He shouted so everyone could hear, grabbing his katanas and strapping on the holsters.

Everyone whooped and cheered then before Splinter knew it they were already on the surface, laughing and grinning uncontrollably for all of them.

The brothers dove and leapt, flipped and swung, ran and jumped throughout the night, challenging who could go the farthest without needing a breather. What the turtles didn't know was that a surprise awaited them. That month they hadn't been to the surface, Shredder's clan grew stronger, more muscular, they gained more weapons and more men.

Now, Shredder himself awaited the young ninjas. His top ninja, Karai, had managed to calculate the turtles' patrol route through the city. Shredder wanted them to be as tired as possible when they arrived, so they awaited near the end of Chinatown, on the rooftop of the fortune cookie factory. Both Foot bots and Foot soldiers were were scattered around the perimeter, there was no chance of escape, unless Shredder would have mercy upon them, which was not likely.

The night seemed oddly peaceful to Leonardo, not even a Purle Dragon to kick around. It left the night silent, other than the usual shouts and bustling of the citizens. "Guys, wait up a second." He said sternly and slowed to a stop on a fire escape, panting softly and keeping alert.

"Ha! I shoulda known Fearless woulda dropped first!" Raphael retorted and dropped down onto of a dumpster, resulting in a loud crash of a trash can falling over.

"No, seriously! Listen," Leonardo said urgently, craning his neck to get a better look at their surroundings.

"Dude, I don't hear any-" Michelangelo started, but was cut off by Donatello.

"Shh, don't you hear that?"

"I hear it," Raphael muttered and drew out his twin sais, hearing the distant sound of metal on concrete, "And it's coming our way!" He hissed through his teeth and grabbed his younger brother down from crawling out of the shadows to get a better look. "Stay down, Mikey.."

"Guys, be prepared for anything.." The leader ordered, unseating his katanas and narrowing his ocean eyes as he backed his three brothers' into a defensive circle.

The other two turtles readied their weapons and looked around quickly. "Leo, this is creepin' me out, what's going o-" The orange clad tried to say but was cut off again by an evil cackle that sent chills up their spines.

"So, we meet again, turtles."


End file.
